


Ghostly Intervention

by Mistress_Ashley



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Friends
Genre: Crossover, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-09-26
Updated: 2009-09-26
Packaged: 2017-10-30 03:03:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 958
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/327063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mistress_Ashley/pseuds/Mistress_Ashley
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>FFA Larry/Joey - Joey gets a bit of ghostly intervention from a certain gay ghost. Pre-SLASH but not between Larry and Joey.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ghostly Intervention

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to try something different and a bit out there so I searched through the little used characters of Twisting the Hellmouth's FFA. This started out in my mind as a Larry/Joey but it took on a life of its own once I began to type. I even managed to sneak in two pairings. *Muhahahaha!*
> 
> I do not own Buffy the Vampire Slayer or Friends, and I make no profit from writing this. This is purely a work of fiction written for my own amusement.
> 
> **This is a repost of a previous work of mine that was written nearly 2 1/2 years ago. This is posted in various places around the internet; however, I've done some rewriting so it may look slightly different. Don't stress.

* _thoughts_ *

"You have to admit it sometime you know?" A voice from behind him said.

Joey jumped. At first, he'd thought he was going crazy. If he admitted it to himself, he still kind of thought that but contrary to popular belief he wasn't as dumb as he acted. He has his moments, many of them, but he's not dumb. He'd done some research after ignoring the man for the first few weeks. He'd run a search on the internet and found that there really had been a Larry Blaisdell, and the man really had lived and died in Sunnydale. Joey had started to accept it after that. He had his very own gay ghost ... who kept trying to give him sex advice. "I don't know what you're talking about."

"Yeah, I've heard that before, too." Larry said with a sad smile. With a sigh, he decided to be blunt. "You've got the hots for him. Everyone knows it but the two of you, and I think you deny it too much not to know. You can't lie to me. I've been where you are." Larry thought of Xander. He'd bullied him and chased after every girl that came within his sights just to deny it to himself. When he'd finally admitted it and started breaking down Xander's straight resistance he'd had to go and die. He didn't want that for Joey.

"You're wrong. We've been through this. I like girls." Joey stated slowly.

* _Why am I doing this again?_ *, Larry thought. Larry leaned closer to whisper in Joey's ear. "So you don't think of kissing him? You don't want to feel his hands on you, to see what he tastes like?"

Joey's breathing sped up; his eyes drifted closed as his head tilted back.

"You just have to take him."

"No," he said breathily, shaking his head. He made a fast retreat from the bathroom.

Larry gave a frustrated groan.

For months to come Larry worked diligently on getting Joey to accept his feeling, if not admit them but nothing seemed to work. He'd get so close he could almost taste his reward and then Joey would close up tighter than a clam!

His escape came, not from something Larry had done, but from alcohol ... or maybe it was all his pushing that had made Joey drink so much? Either way Joey almost drank himself into a stupor in his favorite chair. He'd had to be helped to bed and it was perfect. * _I couldn't have done better even if I had planned it._ *

Larry watched, silent and invisible as Chandler came in the door; seeing Joey with a beer bottle in hand and a dopey look on his face, the man hurried over and dragged his friend out of the chair. He helped Joey stumbled his way to his room. Chandler sat Joey down on the bed while he rummaged through the drawers for something comfortable for his friend to wear to bed. He gave a soft cry of delight as he found it, turning quickly toward the bed only to gasp as he came face to face with Joey. He gave a started step backwards but only succeeded in ramming into the dresser.

The kiss took him by surprise. His eyes widened and his arms flailing but soon his hands found Joey's shoulders and for one agonizing second Larry thought he'd push Joey away but with a soft moan Chandler's eyes fluttered closed and his hands gripped tighter, pulling Joey closer as he gave into the kiss fully.

Larry grinned. The rest was up to them.

It was done ... _finally_! He'd finally be able to move on but not before he got his promised visit. That was why he'd gone through this ghost counselor shit in the first place.

* _This is it_ *, Larry thought, as within the blink of an eye he was somewhere else. It was a room, a small room and on the bed was a sight that almost brought Larry to tears. * _Has it really been that long?_ * The man asleep on the bed was older and much more worn than the last time Larry had seen him but no less handsome. * _More._ *

Larry ghosted around to the top of the bed, gazing down at the man. His eyes widened as he took in the eye patch, the brow furrowed even in sleep. Larry reached out with a hand, grazing the patch before sliding down the stubbled cheek. "What have they done to you?" He asked the silence of the darkened room, getting no answer.

Larry knew the basics of what was coming and he knew it would be bad; this man needed all the strength he could get. "Everything will work out as it's meant to, my love, but it's going to hurt and you need to be strong." He leaned over and placed a gentle kiss upon terse lips that softened as his light touch. It wasn't something he had permission to do and he was sure if he had asked they would pull him back so fast his head would spin, but he couldn’t let this go on the way it was. With this one kiss, Larry bestowed the sleeping man with all the energy holding him to this plane, fading as he did so—it wasn't much, but it would protect the man. He allowed himself to fade without protest; he was content and ready move to on.

Soon the room was empty but for the man on the bed who woke with a gasp, his wide eyes darting around the empty room. "Larry?" Xander whispered in disbelieving hope. There was no answer but for the knowledge in his heart. Xander returned to sleep with a smile.

**Fin**


End file.
